tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/Tamriel Total War II: Rules and Guidelines
This blog is to serve the basis for the Tamriel Total War II RP. Rules *You must make the ruler of your nation, he/she is an obligatory character. **The only exception to this rule is when the ruler of your nation is going to die very soon and be replaced by your character. *You don't need to post character cards for each of you nation's courtiers, but you can if you want. *You cannot have the Imperial City as your city-state. *You can only start with one city in your nation. **Any other locations need to be conquered in-game. *You cannot start out with important artifacts, like Daedric Artifacts or artifacts like: the Jagged Crown, Ysgramor's Shield, Yngol's Helm, etc. **All such artifacts must be earned/obtained through the RP. *You can only obtain a Daedric Artifact if you are a worshiper of the specific Daedric Prince who's artifact you are trying to obtain. It must be obtained by serving the Prince and eventually becoming their champion. *Your nation can only have one special unit type to begin with. However when you conquer another region completely you may get access to that region's special unit. Guidelines *Tamriel is 100 times larger than it appears in TES V:Skyrim as being. As such distances are much larger and cities are much larger. **For Example: It takes roughly 4 months to travel from Windhelm to Markarth. Windhelm has a population of roughly 5500 citizens. *Time will be passing so your ruler and other characters will eventually die, so having them continue their family line is important. **The GM will post whenever the year changes and give an estimate of where in the year the RP is currently. He will also post the updated ages for all the characters once the year changes. *Culture and Religion of your ruler plays a big part in diplomacy with other nations and ruling of you nation. If your Culture and/or Religion is different from another nation's then diplomacy with them is tougher. *Attacking a nation of a different religion may make nations of your enemy's religion join them in the war to defend against you, the heretical invader. This is especially true if your religion is a part of a different group than from those nations or if your ruler is already disliked by them. Armies *Cities have 1000 soldiers, towns have 700, and villages have 300. **Soldiers are the guards + levies. Guards are kept by vassals to defend themselves, while they give their levies to their lieges. Levies count for 70% of all soldiers. **When your army losses soldiers in battles and other events, they can only be re-obtained by having your nation's marshal (or equivalent courtier) train new troops. The rate for training new soldiers is 100 per month and costs 10,000 gold per month. You can also train up to 150, but the price is 20,000 gold for any number higher than 100 soldiers. **The Imperial City has 3000 soldiers. *Each fort increases a nation's levies by 100 men. *When a location revolts, they don't give their liege any soldiers. Courtiers Your ruler has a group of 5 courtiers that he uses for special tasks. The names of the positions can change, but their function stays the same. They are as follows. *Chancellor - Can be sent to a settlement to slowly change their culture or can be sent on diplomatic missions to other nations. **The process of changing culture takes time. The amount of time depends on the difference between the ruler's culture and that of the populace. ***For instance, changing from Nordic Culture to Imperial Culture would take 2 years. Changing from Nordic Culture to Dunmeri Culture would take 4. It all depends on the culture groups. ***There are three culture groups: Human (Nordic, Imperial, Bretonic, Redguard), Elf (Altmeri, Bosmeri, Dunmeri), Tribal/Beast-folk (Reachmen, Orcish, Argonian, Khajiiti). *Marshal - Can be sent to a settlement to quell a revolt or be sent to train new soldiers to replace dead ones. **If a location revolts, it takes the Marshal 3 months and as many men as that of the location to quell it. For example: A marshal needs at least 300 soldiers to quell a revolt in a village ***When a marshal quells a revolt and leaves with his soldiers, another revolt will happen in 5 months time unless the source of the revolt is removed. ***As long as the marshal and his men stay in the location, a revolt will not occur. *Steward - Can be used to increase a location's income by 25% (rounding up) or can oversee an improvement on the location. **A location's income is only increased if the steward is at the location. **The steward must be present for the duration of the construction of the improvement, or the project will fail. *Court Wizard - Can be sent to a settlement to slowly change their religion or can teach the ruler's children. **The process of changing religion takes time. The amount of time depends on the difference between the ruler's religion and that of the populace. ***For instance, changing from Nordic Pantheon to Nine Divines would take 1 year. Changing from Nordic Pantheon to Tribunal Faith would take 3 years. It all depends on the religion groups. ***There are three religion groups: Divine/Aedric , Daedric , Other. **Court Wizards are in charge of the education of a ruler's kids. They are the ones that make sure they learn the skills they will need when grown up. ***In order to teach them properly they must spend at least 8 full years with the child, else the kid's skills will be lacking. If they don't spend at least 8, then the child will not be able to master anything. If they don't spend at least 6, then the child won't be an expert at anything. If they don't spend at least 3, then the child will not even be adept at anything. ****Starting from year 2, a child learns a new skill each year. 1 Adept skill in year 3, another in year 4, the last in year 5. 1 Expert skill in year 6, the last in year 7. 1 Master skill in year 8. ***Court Wizards can teach more than one child at a time. *Court Spy - Can be used to search for other nation's courtiers or be sent to another nation to cause unrest between the populace. **If a spy is in the same location as another nation's courtier for 1 month, they will find the other courtier. **If a spy is left undiscovered in a location for 3 months, they will start a revolt in the location. Revolts *If your ruler's Culture and/or Religion is different from that of one of your nation's locations, then it is much more difficult to rule them. **If only one is different, then they will only give you 35% of their soldiers and 50% Income and the populace will revolt in one year's time. **If both are different, then they will not give you any of their soldiers nor Income and the populace will revolt in half a year's time. **If the ruler's culture/religion is of a different group than that of the location, then the time is cut in half. (One difference will revolt in 6 months and two differences will revolt in 3.) *One may avoid these problems by slaughtering most of, if not all, the populace in any given location. However this is seen by other nations as an atrocity and inhumane, thus making diplomacy extremely difficult with nearby nations. **It also makes it likely that they will attack you in retaliation if the location's culture/religion was the same as theirs. *A location might also revolt if the nation's Income becomes negative, and the only way to solve such a revolt is to get the income back to positive. Economy *Every location requires gold to survive, for food, to pay the soldiers, etc. **Forts require 1 Income, Villages require 2, Towns require 3 and Cities require 5. All of which are per month. **1 Income is roughly 10000 gold coin. (Irrelevant to the RP. Is just fr curiosity's sake.) *Cities, Towns and Villages can make income if they have a resource or something to gain them the income. **Generally: Cities make 8 Income, Towns make 5 and Villages make 3. All of which are per month. **A ruler may invest in a location to make it more profitable. The cost for such improvements will depend on what they are trying to build and how long it would take to make it. ***These improvements can be a variety of different things: from a larger market to a new mine, to a Fighting Pit, to an improved dock, etc. *Income can also be used to hire mercenaries, with each 100 men costing 20,000 gold per month. The months are rounded up, so having mercenaries for only a couple days still means paying them for the whole month. Map Category:Blog posts Category:Tamriel Total War